


Of Fathers and Sons and Baseball

by Salome_Solace



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Baseball, Canon Era, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Memories, Post baseball game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome_Solace/pseuds/Salome_Solace
Summary: Whizzer recalls a time when he used to play ball with his dad and how he plays it know with Jason





	Of Fathers and Sons and Baseball

Whizzer was at the batting cages with Jason working on his form. 

“Hey Whizzer how’d you get so good at this?” Jason paused as he looked up at him. 

“Well I used to eat, sleep, and breathe baseball. And it was something I had always done with my dad, he loved it” he said replying to jason. 

“Ya know he’s the reason I’m called Whizzer.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah I used to run and steal the bases all the time”........  
______________________________________________________

1964 age 11

“Dad come on let’s go I already had practice already…..” 

“Indulge your father a little bit whiz kid, When you’re in the big leagues I won’t have much of a chance.” his father said throwing the ball back and forth in his hands. 

A young whizzer sighed and got in place as his father went to the pitchers mound and got ready to bat 

“Fix your stance, elbows up” His dad yelled as he mimicked with arms looking like a chicken 

His dad threw the ball faster than he expected and ……

“Strike one!” his dad shouted 

Whizzer went out to get the ball and threw it back to his father 

“There we go good throw kid, come on don’t think of a thing and just swing” His dad encouraged 

Whizzer squared his shoulders and got into place again he needed to get this one just concentrate get one hit, as tired as he was he wanted to make his dad proud and again he swung hitting nothing but air. 

“Next one is yours Micah, common you know it”

He dropped the bat went to get the ball. He came back and again threw it to his dad. 

“Common Keep Micah Keep you head in the box, eye on the ball, take a breathe and swing you got this. How are you going to go pro if you get struck out by an old man? Huh?” he taunted

Once again he squared his shoulders looked at his father and nodded he was going to get this and just like that he took a breath as his father released the ball. 

Just like that he stuck it and ran. 

“And WHIZZER HITS WATCH HIM GO” his dad shouted as he ran the bases.   
_______________________________________________________________

Whizzer hadn’t thought of his father in years, he still missed him. He honestly thought he’d never have this experience with anyone. Hr knew he would never had kids being a gay man. He is beyond words and so glad he and Marvin reconciled. There relationship was no longer the rocky boat ride it was and with Marvin came Jason. The first time round was odd Whizzer felt odd meeting his lovers wife and kid. While he felt tense Jason really opened up to him to the surprise of both Trina and Marvin, he quickly became the unofficial Jason wrangler. Even after Trina found out about the affair he and Jason still got because Jason never really blamed him and while Whizzer did blamed himself for some part of it and Trina definitely did as well for a while. As odd as it was he and Jason got on very well and it wasn't that hard to see all the kid wanted was a friend who wouldn’t judge him and just listened. So while Marvin came with many issues Jason was a blessing. He taught Jase about baseball and Jason taught him about chess it was a nice arrangement they had picked back up after he and Marvin got back together and moments like these he felt like he could relate to his father wanting to savor these moments forever and stretch them out just an hour more

**Author's Note:**

> I originally was gonna put the flashback scene i wrote in my other chaptered fic but It didn't quite fit so here it is just tweeked a bit differently. I hope you enjoyed :).   
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
